Through Different Eyes
by SamTheLVL77Cleric
Summary: Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible! Please please please review guys. For newbies to my story, Darren is a 15 year old in the Hunger Games, and this is his story. If I could describe this story in 2 words, I would say " Lemon Farm."
1. Let the Games Begin

Hello all. I am a new user to Fanfiction, but have read many beloved stories. I decided it was time to pick up my own keyboard and make my "contribution to society". I guess, with out further ado, my first fanfic… (sorry for any typos or spelling errors. No flames please.)

Rising…Rising… All I could think was that I might never see my district again. You see, I'm from district 4, and I was selected to be in the Hunger Games. I lived a pleasant life there, with Suzie, my sister, (or Suze as we called her) and my mother. Dad got sunk by a rough storm, but I have to be strong for my family.

I joined up with some fishermen to make my living. As my dad always said, "Darren, you gotta make the most with what you got.". Well, what we got is fish. But, now here I am, about to either kill 23 other kids, or die trying. The person I'm saving for last is either the boy from 11 or that sweet district 8 girl. Robert (the district 11 boy) was beating up Julia (that girl from 8). I stood up for her and apparently got a definite arrow in my back, or so Robert says. So I gotta take him down.

Supposedly, I'm a carrer tribute. If I am, then I'm gonna be the first to get killed. I didn't make a very good impression by accidentally knocking out the girl from 1. Oh well, that's how the Panem cookie crumbles. But, here I am, listening to the clock ticking down, telling you my life story. It's best to be fully aware of my surroundings before I die.

The clock stops, yet I start. Running. Not away, but towards. Towards the golden tip of the cornucopia, already feeling the glow of the treasures that await within. Slowly peering in, I realize I'm the first to , I see it. A highly decorated great sword, with my name all over it (figuratively, of course.). A small boy, no older than 13, stumbles in. Being at the strong age of 15, I make quick use of him. Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. You have to be ruthless to survive.

As I step outside, I take a second to bask in the rays of the fake sun the Gamemakers created. Yet, it's not too long before I start running again. I was always a good runner back home, scurrying all across the _Blue Clipper_, the ship I worked on. Then, out of nowhere, there is a sharp stinging in my back. I reach around in the darkness, feeling for a way to get out. I've been shot. In the back. With an arrow. One thing comes to my mind as I slip out of consciousness. " Oh the irony."

Well, what did you think? Please reply or comment or whatever you people do. There will be more chapters, if I get the time, so exspect to see our good friend Darren again. Peace out my brothas from otha mothas an sistas from different mistas!


	2. Evening the Playing Field

As I woke up, my surroundings became clearer. I was pretty sure I wasn't dead. That damned Robert and his arrows… Slowly, I began to rise. There was a clearing, and for the first time, realized there was someone else here. She was there, in her golden glory. No, not Julia, but the girl from 2. Definitely the hottest of the tributes. Why was she here, and not out prowling with the other careers? "You got pretty bruised up there." she said. For the first time, I realized the pain I was in. The sharp stinging in my back was still there, and as I ran my hand across my back, there was some type of bandage. That shit must have taken forever to find among the sea of weapons that flowed from the cornucopia.

Now I had to respond to her without sounding stupid. "Uhh…thanks for the bandages?" Really. That's all I got? She shook her head and went about her business in what looked like our tree hideaway. I studied her for once, taking note to her flowing blonde hair, cascading in waves down her beautiful face. She was pretty developed, so I had to guess older than 14. At least a C cup, maybe even a D? Anyway, there was softness in her that I could feel just by sight alone.

She must have seen me staring. "God, you 15 year olds are all the same. Acting like you ain't ever seen boobs before." With that, she left me there, perhaps to die. I hoped she would come back or get killed, so I wouldn't have to see her again. Then, I heard the capitol's anthem. Instinctively, I looked up to see how many more kids I would have to kill.

14 remain. All the careers survived. Shocker there. Other than that, the girl from 3, boy from 7, boy from 8 and Julia, girl from 9, both from 10, and Robert remain. At least Julia made it, and I still have a reason to win. Well, I'd better go hunting for Robert.

After 16 minutes of hunting, I have Robert's head hanging around my belt. Victory is sweet, especially when you kill someone who almost killed you. He was quite easy actually, and strangely didn't even have a bow. Oh well, he's dead now. 13 left.

Scratch that… 9 left. Both the boys from 1 and 2 are dead, along with the boys from 8 and 10. So it's me and that boy from 7, Jason I think it was. Oh well, the less the merrier. On my way back to the tree hideaway, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. If someone was, then I don't mind. Easier to kill them if they find me, so I don't have to be looking for them. I almost walked in, but heard the noise of rushing water as I reached the entrance.

Peering through the window, I saw Jessica, the girl from 2, pouring water into a makeshift bath I had noticed she made when I left this morning. Suddenly, I decided to be a confident man and walk in. I mean what have I got to lose besides my life?

I decided to make this a sexier fanfic and might be planning a lemon in every chapter ahead. Sorry if you were looking for a milder fanfic… There will still be action, but with added bonus of DUH DUH DUH! Sex. Please review, especially if you have a comment or idea for a future chapter. The rating will change. Peace out my children of the future!


End file.
